Wendy
by Luvviez
Summary: Wendy was known as a orphan in a orphanage with a snotty lady who hated the orphans. One day, someone come in to adopt her. It turns out the person it heart broken and someone else is in love with them. Will this little girl get the two together in the end? Or will someone take her away before she does.
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy, how long has it been since we first got here?"

"Hmm, about 1,820 days."

"What? You keep count?"

"I always do. Each day that pasts is just another day of not getting a family, Chelia."

"Ah, c'mon. We all have family somewhere."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll never see them."

"Ugh, everyday I try to convince you. Everyday! And I never get to you." Chelia sighed, flopping against the bed.

Wendy looked at the pinkette, concern in her eyes. "Angel won't like you slacking off." the bluenette warned as she continued to sweep the bedroom floors.

"Why did we even get bedroom duty anyways? Whenever you clean in here, you want to just lay on the beds instead." the girl argued back, glaring at her friend. Wendy just shrugged. Orphans. These two were orphans. They were both abandoned at the same doorstep here at the orphanage. No one knew when their birthdays were, so they used the date on when they found them. July 7th. They were closer then anyone there in the foster home. It was mostly because they had the weirdest hair color there. Everyone else either had blonde, brown, black, or silver hair similar to Angel's. More like a very bright blonde.

Stomps were heard coming up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Panicking, Wendy sent Chelia a frightened look. Whenever they weren't doing their work, they were punished in some way. Chelia gave off the same scared look as she scrambled off the bed and went for the mop. Half way there, the door slammed open making both of the girls flinch. There stood the woman with silver (or very, very bright blonde hair) that stopped at her waist shortly. Her eyes were a grayish, purplish color that gleamed when they landed on Chelia. She had on a blue dress that stopped at her knees with a white robe covering her up her big bust. Slippers were on her feet to prevent the cold floor to affect her.

"Chelia~" she cooned, giving off a evil look at the two.

"Y-yes Angel?" the said girl stammered, looking everywhere but the woman. Grabbing her chin, Angel brought her face closer to her own.

"Why aren't you working?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I...I was just in the bathroom. I was coming back to work. I swear!" Chelia pleaded, hoping the woman bought the bait.

Licking her lips, the head mistress searched the younger girls eyes before pushing her back making the young girl stumble backwards and onto the hard wood floor. "I hope I won't see it again. Now get to work!" she shouted before slamming the door behind her as she exited the room. Running over to her friend, Wendy helped her up off the floor.

"I hate her," Chelia scowled as she grabbed hold of the mop and started scrubbing the dusty floor. "Why, why do we have to do this? Why did our parents abandon us here? Did...did they hate us?" she murmured. Glancing over to her friend, she saw that the pinkettes bangs were covering her eyes. Walking over to her, Wendy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I doubt they did. Now, let's get this done before Angel comes back up here and gives us no lunch."

Chelia snorted, "Like it's lunch. It's more like moosh." they laughed.

When done, Chelia tugged Wendy's arm down the stairs to get their lunch. Grabbing a small plate of something that looked up crushed carrots. Walking over to where everyone else sat on the floor. Plopping down in a place farther then anyone else was, they started to eat the thing that wouldn't fill their stomachs for the greater good.

* * *

Wendy watched as a woman walked into the building. Why in the world would this nice looking woman be coming to a place like this. Looking closer, she realized the girls skin was pale and her eyes were dull along with her blonde hair. Watching her walk up to Angel, they exchanged a few words before the girl started walking around, greeting and talking to the girls who looked excited that someone came. "Ah, another customer came in." Chelia observed next to Wendy. "She don't look so good. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," the bluenette nodded. She saw her figure looked so small and fragile. She could practically see bones poking out of her skin making Wendy shudder. She did look pretty bad.

"Hello there, and what're your names?" a weak voice asked making the girl snap out of her thoughts. Looking up, she was surprised to see the woman kneeling down in front of the two.

"U-um, I'm W-Wendy."

"Chelia,"

Smiling, the blonde patted Wendy and Chelia's heads. "I like your hair. They remind me of how funny my friends hair is." she giggled softly. They blushed. That was the first time they actually got a complement on their hair color. "I'm Lucy by the way. Nice to meet you Wendy, Chelia."

"It was nice to meet you too Lucy-san." Wendy replied softly. Chelia just nodded. Getting back up, they watched the woman go back to Angel and started talking to her again.

"Well, she was something wasn't she, Wendy?" Chelia laughed, picking her nails bored.

"I-I actually like her." the said girl mumbled. Chelia rose a brow at her best friend.

"Really?"

Wendy nodded, not looking up at her friends eyes.

"What have I told you? Never get close to one of these people, you could get your hopes up but in the end, they won't get you." her friend scolded. Just then a loud screech was heard across the room.

"What?! You want to adopt her?" Angel screeched making everyone in the room wince. Her voice was always too loud for any of them. "Why? Don't...don't you see how different she is from everyone else? I recommend someone else for your own good."

"No, I'm positive I want her. And is there a problem of being different?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips. Growling in defeat, the silver haired went to the microphone that could be heard all over the foster home place.

"_Can Wendy please gather all her things and meet me at the front door?" _Angel's growled in the device before slamming slamming it down and walking back over to the smiling blonde. Wendy's eyes widened, she...she was getting adopted? She felt Chelia nudge her, looking over to her friend she saw excitement in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" she squealed, pushing her forward towards the stairs. Snapping out of her paralyzed state, the bluenette ran up the stairs with her heart beating out of her chest. She was being adopted! Running in the bedroom, she pulled out the very few clothes she owned into a beat up backpack with a stuffed white dragon that she was found with that one day. Pulling on the bag, she ran downstairs to the front door.

Stopping in the lobby, she was surprised to Chelia standing there. "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

Her friend frowned, "You think you're going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" gasping, tears sprung the girls eyes as they ran to hug each other. "What did I tell you? We all have family out there. And yours is standing right out there. Make sure to write okay?" Chelia sniffled, pulling away from the other girl.

Nodding, she grabbed her bag again and ran outside before she could break down in front of everyone who was watching. Coming outside, she saw Lucy and Angel standing in front of a white car. Spotting the girl, the blonde waved for her to come over. Walking over to her slowly, Wendy blushed slightly. So this was going to be her new mother? Bending down to the bluenettes height, Lucy smiled. "You ready to come home with me?" The girl nodded. Opening the door that lead to the back seat, she gestured for the girl to enter. Obeying, she threw her bag in before going in herself. Closing the door behind Wendy, the woman made her way to the drivers seat and started the car. Pulling away from the curb, they started their way to the blondes house.

"Um, Lucy was it?" Wendy asked, trying to start up a conversation. The said girl hummed a yes in response. "Are you married?"

The car went silent. Wendy started to panic, did she say something wrong? "No, I'm not married. And I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago. Sorry if you were expecting a father." the blonde quietly said.

Wendy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry I asked you in the first place."

"It's okay sweetie. How old are you by the way?"

"Eight..."

"Well, I'm twenty two. Oh! We're here~" she sang as she pulled in the driveway. Looking out of the drive way, she gasped at the house. It looked two stories high and was covered in light brown bricks. Opening the door for Wendy, Lucy waited until the little girl gathered her things and jumped out of the car. Unlocking the front door, she swung it open and yelled inside. "Carla! Plue! I'm home!"

Wendy's ear perked when barks and meow were heard down a hallway. Then out came a white dog with an orange nose and a pure white cat with a bow tied on the tail. Kneeling down to the noisy animals, she shushed them then gestured to Wendy. "Plue, Carla, this is Wendy, our new family member. Wendy, this is Plue and Carla, my pets." Carla nudged the girls leg before purring, rubbing her head against the small leg. Plue jumped up and down, yapping in excitement. Giggling at the pets, she bent down to pet them.

"They're really cute Lucy-san." Wendy murmured softly.

Giggling, Lucy gestured to the stairs. "Want to see your new room?" Nodding, they both made their ways up the stairs and up to a narrow hallway. Going to the second door on the left, the blonde pushed it open slightly letting them see the room fully. Wendy gasped at the sight. The carpet was nice and white and looked soft, not like the hard wood floor at the foster home. The walls were a light blue. Looking up, the girl smiled at the ceiling, it was a blue sky with clouds on it. A window was at the side, letting her see the small town. A bed with blue sheets sat under it. A dresser was not to far off with a desk beside it. "I love it!" Wendy cheered, running around the room in excitement.

Returning the smile, Lucy started explaining, "The bathroom is right across the hallway and the first door to the right is my room. How 'bout you get settled in then come down stairs to have a snack?" the blonde suggested. Nodding, the girl grinned. Closing the door behind her, the older woman left the girl by herself. Sighing, the bluenette started to unpack her bag. She put the clothes in the dresser and the dragon on the pillow of her bed. Nodding in satisfaction, Wendy made her ways downstairs.

Seeing her mother in the small kitchen, she made her way to the island to sit on a stool. Looking up to the girl, Lucy smiled. "Do you want a fruit salad?"

"Yes please!" Wendy cheered. This was going to be her first meal that wasn't something mushed up in an odd way. Giggling at the little girl, the blonde started to prepare her meal. Humming, she started to kick her legs side to side, waiting for her meal to be ready. Just then, a buzzing sound was heard making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Wendy, sweetie? Can you answer the phone?" Lucy asked. Obliging, she pressed the green button and pressed the machine to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked sweetly.

_"Um, who are you?" _a husky voice from the other line asked.

"I'm Wendy, sir."

_"Oh, is Lucy there?" _

"Uh huh."

_"Can you please put her on the phone? Tell her it's Natsu."_

"Okay," pulling the phone away, she called for her mother. Walking over to her, Lucy put a bowl of freshly cut fruit in front of her before looking up at her questioningly. "A man named Natsu wants to talk to you." Wendy said, handing over the phone to the blonde. Eyes widening, she quickly pressed the phone against her ear before walking back in the kitchen. The bluenette started to eat her fruit as she watched the blonde talk on the phone.

"Natsu? Yeah it's Lucy. Um...that's kinda hard to explain. Sure, we can talk about it at Fairy Tail. Okay, see you then. Bye." she said before pressing the red button. Turing to the little girl, she sent her a smile. "You want to meet my friend?"

Wendy nodded. "Okay, when are we leaving?"

Lucy checked the clock. "Um, about twenty minutes."

Nodding again, the bluenette gobbled the rest of her food before jumping off the stool with her bowl in her hands. Grabbing it from her hands, Lucy put in the sink before grabbing the little girls hand and led her to the front door. "Ready to meet him?" the blonde asked, grabbing her car keys.

"Is he the one with the weird hair?"

Lucy smiled to herself, "Yeah, now let's go."

* * *

**Luvviez: Oh, hurray! I got the first chapter done! I'm so happy. I've been wanting to do this one for so long, and since I finished 'A Nightmares Kiss', I could finally start another story for all of you!  
**

**I've been having to most greatest weeks this month. I got an A+ on a story I wrote for class and my teacher said it was way beyond my grade level to be written for. Then later, I was told that he wanted to sign me up for a writing competition for my talent. And I got a note in my locker the other day saying that someone like me, so now I have a secret admirer, he's going to reveal himself this Friday. My friend already knows who it is and hasn't gave me any hints on who it is -_-**

**Sorry, I kinda got off topic there ^^' so 'Wendy' is based off 'Annie'. Their releasing a new Annie movie here and I just wanted to celebrate it. So, did you like it?**

**Review to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy hummed a unknown tune as she looked out the window. They were silent so far during the ride. Music was blaring through the speakers. Since Wendy was stuck in the orphanage most of the time, Lucy wanted to have the little girl to have a taste of music. Wendy's ears suddenly perked up when she heard a certain melody come on. "I know this song." the bluenette mumbled looking up to her mother. Lucy gave Wendy a questioning face, also looking confused.

"That's strange, this was the song I listened to while growing up."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Tomorrow," Turning up the knob that was labeled 'volume', the music started playing more clearly.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
_ Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_  
_ there'll be sun_  
_ Just thinkin' about tomorrow_  
_ Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow 'til there's none_

Laughing, Wendy watched as Lucy opened her mouth and started to sing as well. "When I'm stuck in the day that's grey and lonely, I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh~" the woman sang.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
_ So you gotta hang on_  
_ 'til tomorrow, come what may!_  
_ Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow_  
_ You're only a day away!_

Wanting to try the song out too, Wendy started out on the same verse as her mom had. "When I'm stuck in the day that's grey and lonely, I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh~" she sang along with the little girls voice that was coming out of the speaker.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
_ So you got to hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may!_  
_ Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow_  
_ You're always a day away_

_"_Tomorrow, tomorrow I love you tomorrow, you're always a day away..." the two sang the last verse together. Laughing softly, Wendy smiled up at the blonde.

"You're a really good singer Lucy-san." the girl complimented.

Grinning, the said woman reached over and ruffled the girls hair. "You're not to shabby yourself." Giggling, they went silent again, staring out to the open road. Lucy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "We're here! Welcome to Fairy Tail." Unbuckling her seat belt, she climbed out of the passenger seat and hopped to the ground. Going over to her mom, she slowly trailed behind her as they went in front of a building which had the words 'Fairy Tail' on the front.

Scanning her surroundings, Lucy finally found her friend. Grabbing Wendy's hand, she led the little girl over to the table. Now standing in front of the table, the blonde cleared her throat making the man look up to see the two. "Lucy!" he yelled. Jumping up from his seat, he tackled her almost making her fall over but thankfully she caught herself just in time.

"Natsu! Be more careful! I could've crushed Wendy!" she scolded. Ignoring her, Natsu studied her before giving her a sad look.

"Lucy," he whispered, running his thumb over her shoulder blade was was sticking out of her skin. Flinching back, she narrowed her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look up to the man. "You're so thin since last time I saw you. Did Dan affect you that much?" he asked softly.

Bangs covering her eyes, she nudged Wendy forward. "Look after her for a bit okay? I'll be right back with our drinks." with that, the blonde walked into the building to get the things that her and Wendy needed. Climbing into one of the chairs, Wendy looked up to the man curiously.

"So you're the man who was on the phone?" she asked, swinging her legs that didn't touch the ground completely.

Sitting back down in his seat, Natsu smiled at the little girl. "Yes, and you must be the little girl who picked up the phone?"

"That is correct sir."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't go and be so formal with me. Call me Natsu. Who are you?"

"Wendy-"

"Heartfilia." someone finished for her. Looking up, they saw the blonde with two plastic cups in her hand. Setting on down in front of Wendy, Lucy sat in her own seat that was in between Natsu and Wendy. Natsu rose a brow at her, wanting to know what was going on. Sighing, she took a sip of her cup. "This is Wendy, my new daughter."

"New daughter?" he echoed, confusion still etched on his face.

She nodded, "Yeah, I adopted her earlier today."

"_Number 7, please come up to get your order. Number 7, please come up and get your order." _a voice rang out through speakers.

Smiling, Lucy got up from her seat and made her way back inside the place. "That's my order, I'll be right back." she called over her shoulder.

Leaning his head on his hand, Natsu let out a small sigh making Wendy look at the male.

"What is it Natsu-san?"

"It's just...I'm glad that she found someone that makes her happy again."

"You make her happy too."

He shook his head, "No, I can't ever make her that happy as much as I want too."

"Why's that?"

Leaning closer, Natsu's eyes went from side to side, like he was about to tell his biggest, darkest secret and didn't want anyone to know along with any by standers. "You have to promise you won't tell another soul. Can I count on you?" Nodding, Wendy crossed the place where her heart was.

"I cross my heart and hope to die if I lie."

Laughing, Natsu leaned closer to her. "Well don't die okay? Anyways, I love Lucy."

She rose an eyebrow. "Like, love _love?" _

"Yes, I'm in love with your mother." Wendy gasped before cheering.

"That means I can have a daddy!"

He smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Now, now. I don't plan on telling her."

"Telling her what?" Lucy's voice came in making Natsu squeak in surprise. There stood the blonde with three plates in her hand. Two with strawberry cake, the other with a brownie and sprinkles.

"Is the brownie for me Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

Shaking her head, Wendy's mom set the brownie in front of the man who started to gobble it down as soon as it came into his sight. Setting down the a piece of cake in front of her, she then went down to her own seat. "Sorry, sweetie. I thought you would enjoy Erza's cake instead." taking a bite out of it, the bluenettes eyes widened as she chewed.

"It's so good!" the little girl moaned before gobbling it down like Natsu. Giggling at the two, she started to eat her own treat. Looking back up to the blonde, Natsu smiled up at her.

"So, are you planning on enrolling Wendy in school?"

Lucy's smiling face turned into a scowling one, "Of course I am! I can't keep her with me while I work."

"How 'bout you leave her with me?" he suggested.

"You don't even have a job." she grumbled.

Pouting, the pinkette crossed his arms. "That's so not true, I work at the fire station. That's considered a job!"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy turned to Wendy. "You'll be starting tomorrow. All we need to do after this is sign the papers and get the school uniform."

Natsu rose an eyebrow at the blonde. "Isn't this going a little to fast for her?"

She shook her head. "No, I was telling the school I was going to enroll a girl tomorrow. They simply agreed and I can't take another day off. I could get fired." she explained. Looking back down at the bluenette, she gave her a small smile. "Is that okay sweetie?" she asked. The girl nodded, her eyes sparkling. She always wanted to go to school, she heard from around the streets it was super boring but to her it sounded fascinating. Getting up from her seat, Lucy gathered up her things before grabbing Wendy's hand and giving a small wave to Natsu. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded, "You can count on it!" they then walked to the car and drove off to go to Wendy's new school.

* * *

The next day, Wendy fidgeted in her spot as she stood in front of the school. She had on a sailor uniform with a short that she thought was too short for her own good. Dark blue matching bows were in her hair. Her white sock went up to her knees as her flats felt too tight on her feet. Everyone ran past her into the place, mumbling how bored they were already and school hadn't started yet. A near by boy noticed her distress and put a hand on her shoulder making her jump in her place. "Hey, you okay there?" he asked.

Glancing over her shoulder, she jumped again when she noticed the boy standing there. "A-a, yeah. Just a little lost I guess." she admitted.

He gave her a gentle smile, "Are you new around here?" he asked. She nodded shyly, turning her head away from her gaze. "That's okay. Just give me your schedule and I'll help you get to your class." obliging his command, she handed the piece of paper that had her classes that she had got yesterday. Scanning through it, the boy gave her a smile. "Why would you look at that, we have all the same classes. C'mon then, I'll show you around." grabbing her wrist, he started dragging her through the halls. They stopped in front of a door that had a tag on the side that read 'Room 23'. Gesturing to the room, he grinned at her. "This is our first class. I'm Romeo by the way. Now come in, I bet everyone want's to meet you." tugging her into the class, the whole room went down like someone pressed mute.

"Conbolt! Can you please tell us why you are late?" the teacher commanded.

Giving the a sheepy smile, he bowed. "I'm sorry, I was helping the new student get around."

The teachers eyes widened before hardening again. "Fine, go to your seat." nodding, he went to the front of the room next to a girl with bright red hair and was giving him googly eyes. "How about you introduce yourself." the teacher smiled kindly at Wendy.

Blushing, she gave the room a shy smile. "I'm Wendy Heartfilia, please take care of me!"

Smiling at the girl, the teacher gestured to the seat that was empty on the other side of Romeo. "Go sit next to Conbolt and we can get the lesson started." nodding, the girl skipped to her new seat and sat down.

The raven haired boy sent her a smile. "I'm glad you're sitting next to me,"

She blushed, "T-thank you R-Romeo-kun." the girl on the other side sent her a glare making shivers run up the bluenettes spine.

* * *

Leading her to the lunch room, Romeo also explained other classrooms that they had passed. "And here's the lunch room." he exclaimed. Eye's sparkling, she scanned the place, kids had tray in their hands and were chatting at tables. "I suggest you don't get the food, it tastes like cardboard." he shuddered. Nodding, she allowed him to drag her to a table with a few boys and a couple of girls. One of them was the girl who was sending her glares during the whole class time. Again, she sent the bluenette another glare before to continuing her conversation with her friend. Noticing her discomfort, Romeo gave her a nervous look. "Sorry about her. She's kind of my stalker." nodding in understanding, they made there way to the seats but stopped half way when the girl called them.

"Romeo-kun! Come and sit next to me!" she smiled seductively at him.

He shook his head, sweating. "Um...that's okay Juliet, I want to sit next to Wendy for right now." pulling out a chair, Romeo gestured for her to sit down which she did, doing the same after pushing her in.

"So Wendy-san, how's school life so far?" a boy at the table asked.

"Um...good so far." she smiled nervously.

"That's good, you seem smart for just starting." another complimented.

Juliet rose an eyebrow. "You just started, like, in your whole life?"

Wendy nodded again, "I guess, I was raised in an orphanage."

"And they didn't let you go to school?" the girl next to the red head asked.

"No, they didn't have enough money to enroll us."

Juliet smirked, "Oh, so your mom and dad signed you up?"

"No, I only have a mom."

Juliet burst into laughter. "Pitiful, do you tell that to everyone to get attention?"

"No-"

"You must really be desperate huh?"

"That's not it, that's not what-"

"Hear that everyone, Wendy get's attention just because her mom's single!" Juliet yelled out making the crowd turns towards her. "I bet the girls mom sleeps with men to get the money! Am I right?" people around them started to laugh making tears come to Wendy eyes. Her mom didn't do that. Lucy was a simple person who was hurt by a man, she knew her mother. She would never do that.

Running out of the lunch room, tears streamed down the girls eyes as she ran. She found a broom closet and ran inside, hiding in it. "Wendy? Wendy?!" Romeo was calling down the hallways, footsteps echoing it. But she stayed quiet, sobbing softly. Her first day at school wasn't what she expected. She wanted to disappear from the world, she wanted to be in her mothers arms, hearing her soft words, cuddle with her, Plue, and Carla. Go and get coffee with Natsu and her mom. Anything, just get away from school, that's all she needed at the moment. Someone, please help her.

* * *

**Luvviez: Thanks so much for the favorites and follows! It was only the first chapter the last time.  
**

_CelestialWizard- _**Thanks!_  
_**

_Sawakaze-Steph16-_ **I hope you'll see the movie! And get warm too up there! Thank you!**

_ultimateninja4_\- **I will!**

_starfiresusan18-_ **Dan is, and I'll try!**

_ Zeref'ssister (Guest)-_ **No, it's going to be different. Keep reading!**

**I was watching this youtube video and I highly suggest it to all of you. It's called hide and seek, by Lizz. Try it out sometime. It's creepy, but cool :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

They found her an hour later. The teacher gently picked her up and walked to the office to be questioned. Opening the door, she laid down the bluenette on the cushioned chair before closing the door once again. Looking up tiredly, Wendy stared at the principal who was giving her a small smile. Leaning forward in her chair, the woman leaned her head on her hand. "Hi Wendy, I'm Jame."

"H-hi Ms. Jame," Wendy gulped, she knew she would be dead when Lucy came here to get her.

"May I talk to you about today?" Ms. Jame asked, giving the girl a softer smile that made the girl relax a bit more.

"S-sure,"

"Can you please tell me what happened at lunch? We heard the commit about your mom-"

"Lucy." Wendy corrected, shifting a bit.

"Right...Lucy. Can you please tell me who it was?"

Wendy bit her lip. Should she rat out Juliet? Maybe...

"I don't know who it was...I just know it was directed towards me and I ran out crying." nodding, Ms. Jame looked out the window before looking back at the girl.

"I called Lucy and told her what happened. You're ride is here now. We got someone to gather your stuff so just go outside, pick it up, and you may go home. I'm sorry this happened to you." bowing in her seat, Wendy hopped off and went out the front doors to only see Romeo standing there with her stuff. He was biting his lip, his eyes clouded with worry. He jumped when she tapped his shoulder, his eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of her.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" he asked quickly, putting down her things and grabbing her face and looking over it. Blushing, she wiggled out of his hands and picked up her dropped things before gazing into his eyes.

"I'm okay Romeo, thanks for worrying." with that, she left him standing there sadly. She felt his eyes burn holes in the back of her head, but she ignored it. Finally reaching the parking lot, she looked for Lucy's car. Loud honking made her jump back and look around wildly. She spotted a red truck not to far from where she was. Poking his head out of the window, Natsu smiled at her waving.

"Wendy! Hi!" he shouted making her smile. Walking up to it, she got in and buckled up. Turning her attention towards the pinkette, she titled her head to the side.

"What are you doing here Natsu-san?"

He smiled widely. "Lucy called me to pick you up since she was busy today at work. I'll also be watching for you for three to four hours. So, who was the one who said those things about Luce?" he growled at the last part making shivers go up the bluenettes spine.

"I-I don't know who said it, I just heard it-"

"Wendy, don't lie. I know you know who said that crap about Lucy. Now, tell me." he raised his voice making the girl flinch against the cars door.

"H-her name was Juliet..." Wendy whimpered, staring at the man with teary eyes. Sighing softly, he took his hand off the steering wheel and ruffled her hair making a whining sound come out of the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice...it's just...you know..." nodding in understanding, Wendy looked out the window only to realize something.

"U-um, w-what are we doing here?" the little girl wanted to scream when she saw the hell home she just got out of. The place where Angel was, the place where her best friend was. Giving her a reassuring smile, he told her he would be right back, got out of the car, and went inside the building.

Biting her lip, she started to feel sweaty, nervous, scared. Where they here so they could put her back in the system? Was it because of something she did? She thought she was doing everything right so far, she swore she was, she even made sure of it. So, what did she do...? A loud, fast tapping noise snapped her out of her thoughts and slowly look out the window. There stood the only person who has been at her side her whole life. Chelia.

"CHELIA!" Wendy screamed, opening the car door and gave her a tight hug. Laughing, the said girl hugged her back.

"Hey Wend! How's it going?"

"Good! What about you?"

"Same old, same old." both laughing, they heard a coughing sound behind them. Looking over to the sound, they saw Natsu standing there awkwardly. Pulling away blushing, Wendy cleared her throat to have Natsu continue.

"I heard about your friend Chelia so I just thought I would pick her up for you so you'll have some company while I work."

"Work?" Wendy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I have to be working while you stay. Now, let's go to the fire station!"

* * *

The pink girl yawned with boredom as she looked around the fire stations lobby. It was big, a long, green couch that stood in front of the fire place. Five red chairs placed all around the room. The coffee table was coated with dust. Crumbs littered the floor. It was truly disgusting to her opinion.

"I'm so booooooored!" Wendy whined, flopping down on the couch next to her best friend. Nodding in agreement, she looked over her shoulder to see a broom, bucket, and other cleaning material. Smirking, Chelia slowly got up and walked over to the where they were. Poking her head up to see what the other girl was doing, Wendy tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Unhooking the broom, the pinkette smirked. "Cleaning,"

"Don't you do that at the foster place though?"

Nodding, Chelia shrugged. "It's the hark knock life," Wendy smiled when she heard those words come out of the her mouth. Jumping over the couch, she grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water and soap using the sink near by.

"It's the hard-knock life for us" Wendy sang, getting out a dishrag as well.

"It's the hard-knock life for us" Chelia also sang, and started to sweep.

"Steada treated, we get tricked!" Wendy growled, swiping the coffee table down.

"Steada kisses, we get kicked!" Chelia did a kick move laughing.

"It's the hard-knock life!" they sang together, starting to dance.

"Don't if feel like the wind is always howlin?" Wendy pointed to the open window.

"Don't it seem like there's never any light?" Chelia sighed, leaning on the broom.

"Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?" Wendy threw the wet rag into the bucket making a splash.

"It's easier than puttin' up a fight," Chelia shrugged.

"No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy..." Wendy wiggled her fingers, stomping on the ground wildly.

"No one cares if you grow... or if you shrink" Chelia gestured to her body frowning.

The two didn't notice walking in at that second. He noticed the two dancing and singing. Stopping in place, he watched them continue.

"Empty belly life!" Wendy rubbed her stomach.

"Rotten smelly life!" Chelia scrunched up her nose.

"Full of sorrow life!" Wendy made a sad face.

"No tomorrow life!" Chelia twirled.

Wendy looked up the chimney. "Santa Claus we never see..."

Chelia put her hands on her hips scowling. "Santa Claus what's that? Who's he?"

Jumping up, Wendy frowned. "No one cares for you a smidge,"

"When you're in an foster kid!" Chelia continued.

"It's a hard-knock life!" they sang together again.

"Make my bathroom shine, but don't touch my medicine cabinet!" Chelia copied Angel's voice while Wendy held back giggles.

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"Steada treated, we get tricked!" Wendy kicked the ground.

"Steada kisses, we get kicked!" Chelia let go of the broom and did a cartwheel.

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"It's the hard-knock life for us!"

"No one cares for you a smidge,"

"When you're in an foster kid!"

"It's the hard-knock life!" they whispered the last part together, giggling lightly. They suddenly heard slow clapping. Looking up, they saw Lucy standing there next to Natsu, clapping.

"Loved the songs girls."

* * *

**Luvviez: GOD! It think you're all mad Wendy didn't rat Juliet out! But hey, it had to be done. Sorry.  
**

**FlyingDoll4- Thank you for the support ^^ I know she likes it**

** Zeref'ssister (Guest)\- 0.0 scary...**

** Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci\- hope you liked the new chapter!**

**SakuraPetal91\- I'll try my best! **

**Digi-fanCapp\- I know ;-;**

**AnimeOnCookie- 0.0 I'm sorry you know what it's like going though this but is the bloody Juliet a little to much?**

**Sawakaze-Steph16\- We got a nalu and rowen lover in the house!**

**Moon Devil and Moon Angel\- I actually don't...**

**Rose Tiger\- he should have!**

**FairyTail555\- Thank you! :D**

**AngelGurl365- here ya go! Please don't get addicted ;)**

**im-a-tumor- thank you!**

**JayandNya4evr\- Thank you! :D Glad you like it!**

****Guest**_**\- **_**Please don't die! Because I will be blamed for it****

**Aquacharles**-** he's either 8 or 9**

**Yes! Done! But, I finally saw the movie! I loved it so much I want to go see it again! But it's out of theaters =-=**

**I can all see you're Juliet haters, you don't have to say it, I know you all hate her!**

**Please PM me if you have any questions!**

**Also, thanks for all the favorites and follows! I'm glad you're liking the story :3**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy fidgeted in her seat nervously, Lucy driving the car and looking ahead at the road blankly. Looking up to her mother like figure, the little girl bit her lip. Should she say something? But what if Lucy didn't want to talk at the moment? But yet again, they were both stiff and uncomfortable, wouldn't help to bring down the mood a little at least? More thoughts like these ran through her head till she gave up and hung her head. What was she going to do? After the blonde came in clapping, things seemed to get a little awkward between the two...

* * *

_**What had happened was...  
**_

_Continuing her clapping, Lucy made her way to the little girls who were glued to their spots and just stared at her. "L-Lucy...hi." Wendy smiled nervously.  
_

_Chelia just stared at the blonde before saying, "Hey there Lucy, long time no see?" Nodding in response, the said woman turned to Natsu who was staring at all the girls blankly. _

_"Natsu," Lucy said, making the said man jump in his place sweating a bit._

_"Yes Lucy...?" _

_"We need to talk for a bit," she stated before turning to the little girls. "You two, stay right here, got it?" they both nodded at once. Giving them a smile, she walked out of the room with Natsu trailing behind her slowly. Letting out the breath she was holding in, Wendy fell back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Feeling the couch shift a bit, the bluenette looked to the side to see her friend looking straight at her with worry. _

_"Are you alright?" the pink haired girl asked, leaning closer to her friend._

_Sighing out, Wendy shrugged, "For now, but I'm worried what Lucy will say when she hears what happened..."_

_"That reminds me, what did happen Wendy?" Sitting back up, the little girl took a deep breath before she started to tell Chelia what happened._

* * *

_Growling under her breath, Lucy leaned back in her chair and stared at her best friend. "So...that's why I'm here?"  
_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to pull you out of work...again." Natsu tried to smile but failed. Guilt had started to rise ever since he called the blonde again saying that maybe the blonde could check up on her adoptive daughter, but he soon felt regret after hearing her boss yell at her while she was trying to end the call as fast as she could. Did he get her fired? He hoped not. _

_"It's alright Natsu...maybe I should be brave enough to publish my book finally and see if that can bring in some money for me." the blonde suggested, looking up at the man in front of her. _

_"That can work, I have publisher who is really interested in reading your book, just a sec." Holding up his pointer finger, he reached behind him to for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down at phone number and email address before handing it to the blonde who studied it right away. "There, now you can try to get him and send it out, hopefully he'll like it."  
_

_Nodding slowly, Lucy stuffed the paper into her pocket, "Yeah, me too." Finally, she heaved herself out of the chair and stretched. "Can you please take Chelia back for me? I need to take Wendy home and start work there."_

_Smiling up at her, Natsu nodded in agreement. "Of course Lucy, anything for you." smiling along with him, the blonde gave him a surprising hug which made him freeze. His ears and cheeks fired up as he hugged back quickly. Pulling away, also cheeks flaming red, Lucy bowed in apology._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." before he could respond, she walked out of the room._

* * *

_Chelia stomped around the room, trying hard to kick anything so she wouldn't get in trouble for it. "I'm going to kill that Juliet! How dare she say that about Lucy and said that to your face! I swear Wendy, I will get her!" Wendy watched her best friend swear under her breath. Hearing someone come into the room, the two girls snapped their heads to see the blonde standing there. Looking at both of them, her stare landed on Wendy who flinched when her blank eyes stared into hers.  
_

_"Wendy, say goodbye to Chelia, it's time to go home. I'll be outside in the car." with that, the woman turned on her heels and walked out once again. Hugging her friend tightly, Wendy said bye and went out the door her adoptive mother had left out of and went to catch up to her._

* * *

_**Back to the present...  
**_

Pulling up to the house, Lucy helped Wendy get out of the car and lead her inside. It was now the evening and the sun was getting ready to set over in the horizon. Setting her laptop on the bar, she turned it on before walking into the kitchen and opening the pantry door. "Are you hungry?" the blonde asked, breaking the tension finally.

"Um...yes." Wendy responded, getting onto one of the bar stools and made full eye contact with her mother.

"Alright, what would you like?"

"An apple will do." nodding, Lucy took out two apples and tossed one to the little girl who fumbled to catch it. Taking a bite out of the fruit, the blonde went back to her seat and started to type quickly on her laptop. Watching Lucy, the bluenette ate her apple to the core before getting up to throw it away.

"You know I'm not mad at you, Wendy." the blonde suddenly said making the said girl jump and look at the grown woman who was looking over her computer to stare at her adopted daughter.

"You're not?" Wendy squeaked.

"Of course not sweetie, you weren't the one who said it. It has nothing to do with you." the blonde said softly, getting up out of her seat. Walking up to her mother, Wendy hugged her tightly around the waist before Lucy bent down and hugged her fully.

"I love you...mom." Wendy said in Lucy's shoulder. Tears sprang into the blonde's eyes when she heard that.

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

**Luvviez: OMG HI GUYS! I'm am very sorry that I didn't update this so much earlier, but, I wanted to get school done and get over some issues before I started to do this again. I hope you can forgive me!  
**

**Anyways, I seriously hope you liked the new chapter on Wendy! And we're almost up to 100 followers! Way to go Wendy, you're so popular! **

**To let everyone know, since now that I'm out of school for a while, I can update more often so yay! **

**The next chapter that I need to update is Mad Heart! For people who read that story, the next chapter after that the one I will post will have Natsu in it! Your dreams are coming true! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I love you all! You rock! **

**Leave a review if you missed this story :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Rubbing her arms nervously, the bluenette looked up at the building that was her school. Noticing her daughters worry, Lucy bent down next to Wendy who glanced at the blonde as she did. "Are you sure you want to be here? I can call you out for another day or two or something like that." the woman said softly.

Shaking her head, Wendy smiled weakly. "It's okay mom, I know you can't miss work anymore that you have."

Smiling softly, the blonde kissed the girls head before getting up again. "Natsu is going to pick you up today, be good to him alright?" nodding, Wendy waved goodbye to Lucy as she got into her car and drove away. Taking a deep breath, the girl strutted forward into the school. Going straight towards the classroom, she hesitated to knock. What if Juliet was going to immediately say something like she did before? No, she had to try to ignore her, like her mom said.

Knocking on the door, she heard someone say 'oh!' before opening the door. The teacher sent a small smile to the girl. "Why, hello Wendy, glad you could join us today."

"Thank you Mrs. Fullbuster,"

"Now, go get into your seat. We were just about to start a math lesson." smiling up at the teacher, the bluenette went to her seat that was next to a worried Romeo. Turning her attention to the teacher, Wendy started taking notes on the lesson they were doing today. Staring up at the teacher, Romeo leaned to the side that the bluenette and started to whisper to her.

"Hey, welcome back."

"Thanks," she whispered back, not taking her eyes off her notes.

"Juliet got suspended by the way."

"Why?"

"Because apparently the principal thought it was pretty mean so she got sent her out."

"How long is the suspension?"

"About a week and a half or something like that."

"Oh great, only one week I don't have to deal with her." groaning, the bluenette slammed her head onto the desk.

"Ms. Heartfillia, are you alright?" the teacher rose an eyebrow at the girl who snapped her head back up with a smile.

"Everything is just fine."

* * *

Kicking her feet back and forth, Wendy ate her jello happily next to Romeo who smiled fondly at her. Laughing at him softly, a boy whispered into Romeo's ear. "Romeo has a girlfriend."

"No I don't!" the raven haired boy yelled out making heads turn towards him.

"Is everything alright Romeo-kun?" Wendy asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sweating nervously, the said boy nodded his head quickly. Looking at him weirdly, the bluenette soon turned her attention back to the food. Turning back to his friend, the boy hissed at the laughing kid. "_I do not!" _

* * *

Sipping on the hot chocolate that Natsu had gotten her, Wendy slurped it hard before coughing a bit. "Wow, slow down hun," he chuckled, leaning his hand over grabbing the cup out of the girl's hands with his eyes still on the road.

Whining at this, the bluenette pouted. "Natsu~"

"Don't 'Natsu~' me, we have to get there to meet your mom in time with everyone else, and I don't need to tell Lucy that I gave you hot chocolate and started to choke on it." he chuckled, glancing at the giggling girl.

"By the way, who else is going to be there?"

"Um...let's see, Ice brain, Yukino, Juvia, Sherry, Ren, Erza, Jellal, Mira, and Lyon." the pinkette furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember.

"Oh...I don't know any of them do I?" the girl laughed nervously.

"I don't think so, unless Lucy introduced you to them already?"

"I've honestly never heard those name's before..."

"Well, now you do." pulling into the driveway of a house, the man helped the little girl out of the car and led her to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, they waited patiently till a man with no shirt on (he still had pants on?) with raven hair and blue eyes stared at the pinkette coldly.

"Flame brain,"

"Blizzard man,"

"Um..." the girl looked nervously between the two men. Finally noticing the girl, the man smiled at her.

"Now, is this the Wendy my two girls have been talking about?" he chuckled, leaning closer to her.

Blushing, the said girl nodded. "A-and you are?

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Fullbuster?"

"Yup, now come in." grabbing her hand, he tugged her inside the house. Trailing behind them, the pinkette immediately went in look for the blonde. Noticing the girl, a girl with curly blue hair leaned and dark blue eyes down and smiled at her. Wendy's eyes widened when she figured out who it was.

"M-Mrs. Fullbuster?!" she squeaked.

Giggling, the said woman nodded. "You can call me that at school if you want, here, you can call me Juvia." nodding numbly, the girl scanned the room.

There were a red head and another bluenette sitting next to each other talking to another couple that had dark pink hair and black hair. A guy with silver hair stared at Juvia dreamily as Gray glared back at him. Her mom was talking to two silver haired girls who all giggled. Natsu was next to Lucy just smiling along with whatever they said. Ignoring everyone else, the girl ran up to her mother and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Looking down, the blonde smiled when she saw who it was, "Wendy! I'm so happy you could make it!" nudging her closer, the blonde patted the girls head.

"Aww, so this is Wendy?" one of the silver girl's said, she had long hair with dark blue eyes.

"Yup, Wendy, this is Mira and Yukino."

"H-hi,"

Aww," they both said, smiling widely at her.

Blushing harder, Lucy grabbed the girls hand and lead her to more people. "C'mon now, let's introduce you to the others."

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi minna! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. Just last week I had to go to a week long camp and I was too tired to get onto the computer and start to type up this.  
**

**Wendy: It's okay Luvviez, I know you were very tired whenever you got back.**

**Luvviez: Thanks Wendy. Another reason I haven't updated was because I'm starting a novel and I'm behind on it which I shouldn't be *sulks* **

**Wendy: Luvviez boyfriend is also getting some heart stuff done today, so she's very worried about him, a reason why it's so short...**

**Luvviez: yeah, I really hope he'll be okay...**

**Wendy: We also want to thank you for the 100 followers! Thank you so much everyone for supporting this story as much as you can!**

**Luvviez: Yes! Thank you so much! I'll try to make the next one longer when I get another chapter of my novel done and I know my sweetie is okay!**

**Wendy: Now...about you're novel Luvviez...**

**Luvviez: *groans* not this again...but please leave a lovely review! And sorry it's short  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Anyone in the world?" Wendy asked Gray curiously.

"Well, not _anyone, _but a lot of people yes." the man smiled.

"Than can I please throw in a request?"

"Oh? You looking for someone?"

"Uh, yeah! My family."

"But...isn't your family in that living room?" he gestured to everyone in there who were smiling and laughing happily.

"Well...yes. But I mean my real family."

"Why would you want to look for them?"

"I don't know...but please, Gray! I want to know if they're out there!"

"Wendy...does Lucy know about this?"

"Of course she does!" Wendy lied smoothly. Lucy did not know actually, but she knew that her mother would strictly say no to this. But she wanted to know so badly!

"Alright...do you have a last name of them or...anything?"

"Can you try...hmm...Marvell?"

* * *

So far, Wendy was introduced to everyone except a pink haired girl who was next to Ren who had a dust of pink on his cheeks. Tugging Erza's skirt, the bluenette pointed at the pinkette. "Er-chan? Who's that?"

"Wendy, what did I tell you? You can call me, Erza!" the said woman scolded before her face became soft again. "And that's, Sherry. You should go say hi," nodding slowly, the little girl skipped over to the couple and smiled kindly at the couple.

"Hi, Sherry-chan, I'm Wendy!"

"Ugh! It's the blonde's new daughter!" Sherry huffed, crossing her arms pouting. Smiling nervously, Ren gave the little girl the smile he had on his face.

"Excuse her, she's been like this for a long time..."

"I have not, Ren you jerk!" the pinkette screeched, reaching to pull the mans hair till Wendy spoke up.

"You look like, Chelia!" the bluenette blurted out, her eyes wide with wonder. Freezing at that name, Sherry looked at the little girl.

"What did you say..."

"I said you looked like my friend, Chelia!" Wendy repeated, grinning nervously.

Tears sprung to the pinkettes eyes making the little girl freak out. "Where?! Where is she?!" Squeaking in surprise, Wendy jumped back and into her mother who stood there with a look of worry on her face.

"Is something wrong, Sherry?" the blonde asked, looking at her friends pale face.

"She knows where my cousin is, please, can you show me where it is?" the said girl begged, everyone's attention now on her. Exchanging looks, everyone except Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy just nodded slowly. Turning away from the couple, Lucy called out to everyone.

"Alright everyone! Sorry to break the get together, but it seems like something has come up, so please excuse us." Bowing her head, everyone else just shrugged confused before leaving the room slowly. Yukino stayed though and went next to the blonde smiling.

"Is it okay if I tag along?"

"Sure, Yukino. If you want. Now, Sherry, just follow my car and we'll show you." Nodding, everyone quickly got into their cars and started driving down to the orphanage. Piling out, Sherry gasped at the sign with worry.

"She's in here?"

"She should be..." Natsu nodded as Wendy bolted into the orphanage. Looking around, Wendy immediately spotted her friend vacuuming the floor with a bored look on her face.

"Chelia!" Wendy shouted happily. In seconds the two were hugging.

"Wendy! What're you doing here?!" her friend asked worriedly, her dark blue eyes searching the brown ones in front of her. Hearing a ding behind them, they looked up to see everyone else. Yukino surprisingly went to Angel and hugged which made the two's mouth drop. Sherry was looking around the room though like a crazy person while Ren tried to calm her down. Snapping her eyes to the two, Chelia shakily whispered into Wendy's ear. "Um...who's the crazy looking woman?"

Not responding, Wendy quickly jumped out of the way as Sherry scooped up the other little girl with tears running down her face.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sherry cried out, holding Chelia as close as she could. "I thought you were dead!"

"Um...who are you miss?" the girl asked nervously, a bit shaken up about all of this.

"O-oh, right." setting her down, Sherry straightened out her pink laced dress and took a deep breath. "My name is, Sherry. And I'm your cousin sweetie."

Chelia rose an eyebrow, "And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Um..."

"Chelia, say your last name." Wendy spoke up. The one thing that the pink haired girl knew about herself truly was her last name. She of course, never spoke up about it because she knew that it wouldn't do anything in the end right?

"It's Blendy," Chelia said, turning her full attention to the woman. "My name is, Chelia Blendy."

"I'm Sherry Blendy." she said making the little girls eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!" she squeaked, fumbling to pull out her ID and show it to her as proof. Tears sprung to the little girls eyes and she leapt into her Sherry's arms and started to cry her eyes out.

Watching them, Wendy smiled softly at the two. "You were right, Chelia. We all have family out there...and we both found ours..."

* * *

**Luvviez: SO SHORT AGAIN I MEAN COME ON WRITERS BLOCK GO AWAY! Ahem, hi minna!  
**

**Wendy: Geez Luv, no need to overreact over some silly writers block...**

**Luvviez: Oh! Whatever! I hope you all really liked the story!**

**Wendy: And to** _Digi-fanCatt_**...I know right?! She won't even tell me what's it about!**

**Luvviez: Oh come on! That's all everyone asks me these days xD**

**Wendy: Because you make them so curious~!**

**Luvviez: Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! We're thankful that you're here to support my story 'Wendy' till the end! **

**Wendy: Please leave a great review for the next chapter :3**

**Luvviez: And we're terribly sorry for it's shortness...**


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy shyly looked at her mother who was squealing happily. Rereading the poster Wendy came home with, Lucy sighed out happily. "A talent show! That sounds great, Wendy! You're entering right?!" the blonde asked excitedly. Blushing, the bluenette just fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know yet..." the girl whispered softly, nibbling on her gram cracker. Wendy just got back from school and was eating her after school snack that was gram crackers covered in frosting. Lucy was recently unpacking her backpack only to find the flyer that the school's talent show was coming up soon. Looking at her mother fully again, she saw the sparkle on her face.

"I remember when your school threw a talent show around your age for all of us." Lucy said, getting up from her seat. "Natsu tried to juggle balls but failed, Gray...he was supposed to show some ice skating moves but stripped instead...and I think Erza shined swords for hers..." sulking, the woman started to rethink the friends she made in the past. "I forgot why we ever became friends..." she sighed, rubbing her face.

"What did you do?" the girl asked, licking her fingers hoping to get some more frosting.

"Oh, I sang." Lucy giggled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I came second place in that, but it was still fun."

Slamming her hands on the table, Wendy gave her mother a proud smile, "You know what, mom? I think I'm going to enter it!" the said woman rose an eyebrow giggling.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do?"

"I...I want to sing!" she cheered.

* * *

Groaning, Wendy sighed looked down at a list of songs that Lucy had printed out, the girl hoping one would peek her interest. Chelia peeked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "Whatcha doing, Wend?" Chelia was one of the new students who only came in just yesterday. Sherry immediately put her cousin in school for a good education, not wanting the little girl fail in life.

"Nothing, Chelia. Just wondering what song I should sing for the talent show..." Sighing, the blue haired girl dropped the papers onto the lunch table. "And there's no good ones..."

"Aww, come on, Wendy. Don't give up yet! There has to be some song!" Picking up the fallen papers, the pinkette started to scan them quickly, her eyebrows furrowed deeply. Laughing at her friend, she heard someone sit down next to them. Looking to see who it was, her eyes widened in surprise.

"R-Romeo-kun?" Wendy squeaked, a light blush coming onto her cheeks. The boy only smiled in response. Peeking over the papers, Chelia let out a wicked smile.

"Oh! Is this the boy you've been talking about, Wend?" the girl snickered, Romeo just smiled in response.

"So you've been telling other people about me, Wendy?" he asked, a small blush of his own coming onto his cheeks. "What kind of stuff?"

"That she li-!" squealing, Wendy cupped her friends mouth sweating nervously, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"U-um, that I like you being one of my friends!" the bluenette grinned nervously. Seeming to be disappointed, the raven haired boy just nodded. Hearing boys call out his name, he gave to two girls a smile.

"Well, looks like I'm needed. It was good talking to you and...?"

"Chelia,"

"Chelia! See you later!" waving them goodbye, Romeo ran off to meet his friends who quickly started to fist pump each other. Sighing, out in relief, Wendy sent a glare at her laughing friend.

"Look at what you almost did!" the girl screeched, her face burning bright red.

"Did what? Almost reveal your secret that you like Romeo?" the pinkette smirked, tapping her fingers against the table.

"Y-yes!"

"Oh come on now, stop being all whiney! It's obvious he likes you too!" she laughed, recalling the pink coming onto his cheeks when they mentioned they were talking about him. "He was obviously wanting you to admit that you were his crush or you were saying lovey things about him." she cooed, scratching her cheek lightly.

Sighing, the girl banged her head on the table. "And on top of all that...I don't have a song for the talent show..."

"Actually, you do now," shoving the papers in her face, the pinkette showed her the song she chose for her friend.

* * *

Looking out of the curtain, Wendy fidgeted. "W-wow, there's a lot of people out there..." she whispered to herself. Her blue hair was in light curls that laid on her shoulders, she wore a sky blue sundress that had ruffles at the end along with light laced flats. Hearing a snicker, the bluenette spun around to see a girl with short red hair that stopped at her chin, a dark red dress stopped at her knees that matched her sparkling flats. "J-Juliet?"

"Got that right! So glad I could see you before I went on." smirking, the girl flipped her hair. "By the way, stay away from, Romeo-kun. He doesn't need someone to be dragging him everywhere." Hearing her name being called out from the announcer, the red hair giggled. "Make the best girl win!" Before disappearing behind the curtain, Juliet said one last thing. "BTW, it's me."

Poking her head out from behind the curtain, Wendy watched as Juliet took out the microphone from it's holder, she snapped her fingers for the music to start. When it did, the girl started to sing.

_"__When I lift off_  
_ When both my feet leave the ground_  
_ Will you be there where the skyline ends_  
_ When I take flight_  
_ When the blackest night calls me home_  
_ Will you be there when dream begins?_

_ "The smallest drop in the ocean_  
_ Can start a wave of emotion_  
_ My dear I wish I could hold you_  
_ Safe in my arms from here to Eternity_  
_ Alone I know you'll be waiting_  
_ Where the moonbeams lean down to kiss me_  
_ Cos your beauty burns through the darkness_  
_ Crystal and clear from here to Eternity"  
_

Flipping her hair, Juliet put her hand onto her hip and continued the song.

_"When I let go, when I release all my cares_  
_ Will you be there where nightmare ends?_  
_ When I drift off_  
_ When the silver sun calls my name_  
_ Will you be there where the light begins?_

_ "The smallest drop in the ocean_  
_ Can start a wave of emotion_  
_ My dear I wish I could hold you_  
_ Safe in my arms from here to Eternity_  
_ Alone I know you'll be waiting_  
_ Where the moonbeams lean down to kiss me_  
_ Cos your beauty burns through the darkness_  
_ Crystal and clear, from here to Eternity_  
_ From here to Eternity_  
_ From here to Eternity" _

Doing a small spin, the girl let out a small wink.

_"The smallest drop in the ocean_  
_ Can start a wave of emotion_  
_ My dear I wish I could hold you_  
_ Safe in my arms from here to Eternity_  
_ From here to Eternity_  
_ From here to Eternity" _

Clapping, some people rose to their feet to show how much they loved it. Mouth dropping, Wendy gulped as the red head skipped back behind the curtains. Smirking, Juliet just gave her a wave of the hand. "Good luck competing with that." Seconds later, Wendy found herself out on the stage shaking and pale. Hearing her music start to play, she took in a shaky breath and started to sing shakily.

_"Beneath the stars_  
_ Face to face_  
_ I'll told ya I love ya_  
_ Won't let your heart break_

_ "I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea_  
_ I'll start a new world for you and me_

_ "And I'll save ya when the sky falls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?_  
_ So together we can break down the walls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?_  
_ Now I'm everywhere you know_  
_ That I'll never let you go_  
_ Cos I'll save ya when the sky falls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?__"_

Singing more bravely, Wendy started to move around the stage with shaky feet.

_"Can you hear the siren call?_

_ "Now watch me find_  
_ A thousand ways_  
_ To tell ya I love ya_  
_ And we'll be ok_

_ "I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea_  
_ I'll start a new world for you and me_

_ "And I'll save ya when the sky falls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?_  
_ So together we can break down the walls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?_  
_ Now I'm everywhere you know_  
_ That I'll never let you go_  
_ Cos I'll save ya when the sky falls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?__"_

Standing near the edge of the stage, she spotted her mother smiling at her with Natsu at her side with his chest puffed out.

_"Hold on_  
_ We're so strong_  
_ Now we fight as one_  
_ Forever together_  
_ A new day_  
_ And we'll stay_  
_ Like a rising sun_  
_ Forever together_  
_ Hold on_  
_ We're so strong_  
_ Now we fight as one_  
_ Forever together_  
_ And I'll save ya when the sky falls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?_

_ "Can you hear the siren call?_

_ "And I'll save ya when the sky falls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?_

_ "And I'll save ya when the sky falls_  
_ Can you hear the siren call?"_

Cheers and claps irrupted the gym (where the talent show was taking place). Blushing, the girl slowly backed into the curtain before the red cloth blocked her view from everyone. Sighing out of relief, she sunk down onto a chair panting. That felt...amazing. She had to admit, it was great to sing. Hearing the announcer's voice coming from outside the curtain, she sat up more straight to listen better, Juliet near it smirking in determination.

"Thank you all for attending the talent show! And now it's time to announce our winner!" a pause. "And the winner is..." another pause causing some groans. "Wendy Heartfilia!" Jumping to her feet, Wendy shyly walked out from behind the curtains making the crowd cheer. Giving her a blue ribbon, the announcer smiled. "Thank you again for coming to the talent show! We wish you a good evening and a great rest of the night!" after hearing that, everyone started to gather their things.

"WENDY!" the bluenette turned to see an angry Juliet running towards her. Feeling a rush of fear run through her, the girl herself broke into a run into the crowd. Panting, Wendy peeked over her shoulder to see if the angry girl was following her but only to bump into a someone. Falling backwards, the girl rubbed her cheek looking up to see Natsu with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, Wendy, you were great!" he smiled before it went away as quickly as it came. "You alright there?"

"Y-yes! Perfectly fine! Can we please get going now?"

"U-uh, sure?" tugging at his hand, he let her lead him out of the school and into the parking lot.

"Where's mama?" Wendy asked, looking around. Shrugging, Natus looked up to see the said blonde running towards them with tears in her eyes. Tackling the pinkette into a hug, the woman let out small sobs. On instinct, the man wrapped his arms around the shaking body.

"Luce?! What's wrong?!" he asked, panic in his voice.

Pointing behind her, Natsu spotted to where she was pointing at to only have his eyes widen. "D-Dan!"

* * *

**Luvviez: Yay! ~^.^~ **

**Wendy: Yay! You did it, Luvviez!  
**

**Luvviez: Yeah, but sorry if it was sucky, I didn't know what to do for this chapter ;^; **

**Wendy: Oh come on! Everyone will love this chapter.**

**Luvviez: Really?**

**Wendy: Yes silly! Now lets wrap this up so you can go take care of the cat!**

**Luvviez: Okay okay...btw, thank you** _Moon Devil and Moon Angel _**for the concern, he's doing quite well today, and we got to celebrate our anniversary today so yay!**

**Wendy: Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews you all left!**

**Luvviez: Till the next chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The man just smirked when he heard the girl scream at the sight of him completely. Standing behind him was niece, who just stared after the blonde girl in confusion. "Uncle Dan, who was that?" he asked, looking up to the man. Smiling back down to her, the just waved it off.

"No one sweetie, how about you go wait in the car and I'll be right there. You got that, Juliet?"

"Yes Uncle." giving him one last smile, she ran to the shining red car. Looking back to where the girl once stood, he spotted her not too far from where he was standing, looking to her pink haired friend with a small blue haired girl staring up at the two. Striding over there, Dan watched as the other man notice him and push the startled blonde behind him, the little girl after her. Stopping in front of them, the bruenette made a fake surprised face.

"What? You don't even want to say hi to you're boyfriend?" the man snickered, leaning to the side, trying to catch sight of the blonde beauty. Moving to the side to block his gaze, Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Dan?" the pinkette snarled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Why, I just wanted to see my girlfriend is all."

"_Ex _girlfriend,"

"Ah, yes yes, my apologies." Quickly slipping past the pinkette, Dan grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her close to him making her let out a small scream. "But you still love me, don't you Lu-Lu?" he whispered, cradling her chin in his hand. Eyes widening, Lucy just stood there blushing.

"I-I..."she just stuttered, continuing to stare up at Dan. Smirking, the man bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Letting go of her arm, he let her sink onto her knees holding her lips with teary eyes. Giving them all a wave, Dan was soon out of sight. Running up to her, Natsu held the girls face softly.

"Lucy," he called, brushing a piece of her hair away from her terrified face only making her flinch. Tugging at the bottom of her mothers shirt, Wendy looked up at the blonde with worried eyes. As soon as she saw the little girl, Lucy scooped up the little girl and held her close to her body. Leading the two into the car, Natsu helped put Wendy in the back before helping the trembling blonde into the car.

* * *

Sitting in the living room silently, Wendy laid on the couch as she kicked her feet up in the air as soft noises from the TV played, Carla curled up on her stomach. Natsu was sitting in a chair not too far from where the little girl was laying, staring at the show that was playing, no expression on his face. Lucy locked herself into her room, refusing to come out. That's when Natsu decided he would stay over to help take care of the little girl.

"I know you were about to ask out mama after my show," Wendy suddenly spoke up, making the pinkette's eyes snap to her in surprise.

"Y-you knew?" he stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. She just giggled softly and nodded.

"Yes, you seemed eager when we left the building. So I was guessing you must've been wanting to ask her out than right when you saw her." the little girl explained, sitting up as the cat slid onto her lap, not stirring from the sudden movement.

"God you're a smart child..." he grumbled, pouting out his lips. Smiling cheekily, Wendy stretched her legs forward again before relaxing.

"So that was mama's ex?"

"Yes," a sudden growl erupted from both of their throats, the little girl's much softer than Natsu's.

"Well, I personally think that asking her out on a date would make her feel much better." Wendy hummed, looking up to the ceiling.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know so." she giggled.

Hearing some foot steps, the two's heads snapped around and saw the blonde standing there with puffy red eyes with matching cheeks. "Why didn't you say so?" she croaked. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

* * *

Laughing, Wendy watched her mother pace back and forth, waiting for Natsu to come pick her up for their date. Her mother was wearing a beautiful pink sundress, with white flats. Her hair was up in a curly pony tail, two curled strands of hair laying over her shoulders. Scowling in embarrassment, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror for the fifth time.

"Are you sure I look alright?" she asked, stroking her hair softly.

"Yes, Mama. Don't worry. You're beautiful, you always are." the blunnette smiled, tilting her head to the side like Carla did when confused. Giving her daughter a hug, the doorbell rang and the two both rushed to it quickly in excitement. Opening the door, there stood Natsu and Gray, the second one was going to watch her while those two were away.

"Welcome Gray, you can come in." obliging, the man walked in before Lucy gave the girl one last hug and a kiss on the head before waving goodbye. "Alright, have fun you two, make sure you're good to Gray, Wendy." the blonde sang.

"I will!" Wendy smiled before the couple shut the door. Turning around to the man, the little girl looked up at him. He stared back with a nervous but strong gaze. "What?"

"I found you're mother...you're _real _mother."

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry that this chapter is very short, but I've been struggling the past few days with my feelings and such so I apologize. **

**Any who, I just started a new Instagram account just for this, it has fairy tail coming it's way x3 Lot's of Nalu and other couples! There will also be alerts on there to tell you when the next chapter of any story or if a new story is coming out for those who can't follow this story. I won't be open to DM's so please don't send any, just keep it to the PM's on here please! Please consider following me x3 . Look out for special spoilers for the stories that will be coming soon.**

**Instagram account: _luvviez_**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy stared at the clock the whole time she was in class on Monday. Time seemed to tick on slowly, and it killed her at every second that ticked by right before her eyes. Gray had told her that today would be the day they would have to tell Lucy about Wendy wanting to go see her birth mother. Yesterday, after the shocking news that Gray knew, he also told her that he had sent out a letter to her, asking her if she wanted to meet Wendy. And as if her day could get worse, Romeo had announced that he was moving soon, due to issues his father dealt with at the time.

When the bell rang, she waved good-bye to Chelia and Romeo as she slowly followed Mrs. Fullbuster out to the car where Gray was waiting to drive the little girl home. Climbing in quietly, Wendy stared out the window as they drew past houses and trees, and as clear as she wanted them to be, to know they were going slow, everything just seemed like a blur.

* * *

"Her birth mother..." Lucy echoed, sadness and confusion clouded the blonde's chocolate eyes as she bit her lip quietly. "And she said yes to your letter?"

"Yes that's right Lucy." Gray whispered, drumming his fingers against his knee. "And I think that it's a perfect opportunity for Wendy to go and see her. Of course though, she refuses to come down here, so Wendy will have to go fly up there."

"No, I won't allow it." the blonde snapped, suddenly looking angry. "Wendy is my daughter and I make the decisions for her not you. She will not be going up to see her mother. Nor get the rights to my child back." as saying so, she slapped the letter on the coffee table. It was the letter that Wendy's birth mom had written back to Gray, only now, she wanted to earn her rights to Wendy back.

"You have to think about Wendy here." the man whispered, looking up the stairs where the little girls room was. Don't you know how much she must want to see the woman who gave birth to her?"

"The child she abandoned," Lucy corrected. "And no, I won't be able to see my little girl again." at that, the blonde teared up and covered her mouth shaking. "It isn't fair towards me! I agree to this and Wendy is gone forever with her true mother! Don't you know how that makes me feel?" she asked, a small sob tearing her throat.

Touching her knee, Gray just whispered, "It's your decision Lucy, you got till Wednesday though, or her birth mother will try taking Wendy the hard way, and we don't want that."

* * *

Wendy wanted to scream at what she had just heard. "What do you mean no?!" she cried, looking at her foster mother with hurt eyes. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I do! But I don't want you gone! It'll kill me for you to leave!" the blonde cried back, both had tear stained faces and blood shot eyes as they continued the shouting.

"If you loved me, you would let me go!" as soon as she said that, the little girl shook with regret as her mother went silent and bowed her head.

"Very well than..." she croaked, "Go on and start packing...you will be leaving..."

* * *

It was agreed later that Romeo and Wendy would leave with his father since they were heading towards the same place. Giving hugs goodbye to everyone, Wendy gave Natsu and Lucy a kiss on the cheek before boarding the airplane that would break that family apart. As they took off, a flash went through Wendy's body, seeing her foster mother looking so sad and hurt. Why had she left the woman who made this all happen so broken and feeling so unloved at the last point?

* * *

A few months later, Wendy's birth mom claimed custody over the little girl, and that same girl sent a letter to her mother:

_I'll see you in a few years mom! I promise I'll come back to you and hug you and kiss you and do anything and everything to make it up to you, I'm so sorry that we left off on the wrong page, but I hope it can be all solved when I come back to visit!_

_-You're daughter, Wendy_

Though, it was too bad the girl forgot to send it to the blonde.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi guys! The next chapter will be the last ya know, and it's been so great to just continue this story with you! I hope this wasn't too short or bad...I had a writers block on this but now it's gone and I'm ready to put this great story to an end. Thank you again, wanna review and see if you can get the ending right? If ya do, I'll let you give me an idea so I can write a one-shot on it :)**

**Till the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**8 YEARS LATER**

Creeping off the plane, a girl with dark blue hair let out a yawn as she stretched her stiff limbs. Grumbling unhappily, she turned around right when her boyfriend was walking up behind her, a tired look on his face as well. Gently grabbing his hand, she guided him to one of the seats near the landing port and sat down next to him. "Come on, Romeo. Wake up." she muttered, patting his cheeks lightly. Blinking his eyes a couple more times, the tired look left his face as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm awake now, see?" giggling in response, the woman bent down and kissed his lips lightly before getting up once again. "Shall we be off my lady?" the young boy asked, getting up as well before holding him arm out.

"Oh yes of course!" hooking her arm with his, they walked off to the entrance to the airport. Picking up their bags, they waved for a taxi. When one finally drove up, they loaded everything in before getting in themselves. Staring up ahead, the young woman shifted excitedly in her seat. It had been years since she has once been here, it seemed like ages when she was left at an orphanage, waiting for someone, anyone to adopt her. When that day had came, oh, she was so happy and excited. Suddenly, a wave of guilt surged over her. She had left her foster mother all alone, sad, with no one left to be with her at the house except of her little white dog and cat, maybe the man who had claimed he loved her mother when she first met him. Or the teacher she once had and her husband, who found her birth mother. Was her child hood friend maybe talking to all of them, since her cousin and her mom had known each other for quite a while when that day came.

"Dear?" Romeo whispered in her ear, making her snap out of her thoughts. Looking at him, she looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I'm home."

"I know, but, I just want to make sure. I love you, Wendy."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" a little boy shouted as he ran around the room, his arms outstretched. "I'm a plane!"

Amusement glittered in the woman's eyes as she stared at her son. "Oh I see that! Where are you flying to, Roku?" at that the boy stopped and rubbed his chin.

"Hmm...to Daddy!" he exclaimed, running out of the room and down the hall. Drinking his coffee, a pink haired man looked at the letters that had come in the mail last night. Hearing the laughing bounce off the walls, he turned just as the boy ran up to him and stood on the tip of his toes to look at what his father was doing. "Hi Daddy, what are you doing? Did I get any more letters from, Chelia? She promised that she would tell me when we could talk this week."

"Well Roku, let's just see." he smiled, setting his son on his lap before going through the letters once again. "Bill, bill, oh, another bill. Oh! Look what we have here, a letter from your friend." giggling, Roku ripped open the letter and showed it to the older man.

"Read, read!"

Clearing his throat, the man started to read the letter. "Dear Roku, happy early birthday! Since I don't know when you would get this, I just wanted to say this now. I'll talk to you the day you turn six! Till than my little dragon. Love, Chelia." at that moment, the woman walked into the room with the phone in her hands.

"Roku, it's for you. It's Chelia." squealing happily, the little boy ran up to his mother and grabbed the phone from her hands. Putting it up to his ear, his eyes lit up when he heard the voice of his friend.

"Che! It's me! Roku! Thank you-" skipping off back into his bedroom, the blonde walked up to her husband. Getting up, he kissed her forehead before setting his hand on her swollen stomach.

"How's little Nashi holding up?"

"She's doing well, she's been kicking me all day."

"Ah, feisty as her father I see." he chuckled, rubbing his wife's stomach gently.

"Oh Natsu, stop that."

"Sorry my dear, Lucy." he murmured, nudging his cheek against hers.

* * *

"Alright, goodbye Roku! See you tonight. Yes yes, it'll be great to see you as well. Bye bye now." giggling, the pinkette hung up to the little boy before leaning back on the park bench. She just stared on ahead with narrowed eyes. Today was the day her child hood friend was coming back. The only message she had ever sent to her was only a few weeks ago, when she announced her and Romeo coming back to their home town. When she first saw it, she wanted to scream in anger, or cry. After those eight years of not speaking, now she tells her. She would have sent a letter first but she didn't know her address. How was she supposed to know?!

Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw a cab stop on the curb and two people came out. It was easy to tell that it was Wendy, with her dark blue hair flowing behind her in the wind, then Romeo, his raven hair clinging to his head gently. Getting up, she slowly approached the couple. Turning around, Wendy's eyes lit up when she saw her old friend. "Chelia!" she squealed, running up and hugging the girl tightly.

"Wendy," the said girl replied with a tight voice. "Romeo." she nodded to the boy who gave her an awkward smile. Shrugging off Wendy, she picked up her bags before walking across the street, where she now lived. Unlocking the door, she didn't even bother to see if the couple was following her as she set down their bags and went straight to the kitchen. "Your bedrooms are down the hallway, at the very end." she said, grabbing an apple before looking at her guests.

"Actually, we wondered if we could share a room?" Wendy asked, suddenly looking uncomfortable, glancing at her boyfriend nervously. Swallowing down a retort, she forced herself to nod as they walked down to their room. "I don't understand, Romeo." she heard Wendy say. "Why does she seem so irritated?"

"Well Wendy...you haven't been sending letters to her, or anything. I can see why she might be this way. But she'll get over it, don't worry." snorting at that, she stalked to their bedroom and knocked on the door. Opening it, the blunette looked at her old friend with confused eyes.

"Yes?"

"Want to come to the party?"

"What party?"

"Lucy's and Natsu's son party."

"They had a child?" Wendy squeaked her eyes becoming confused.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't they have a child?"

"Well they had me..."

"You left them, Wendy." Chelia suddenly snapped, making her friend flinch. "How about you stop being selfish about it. Here's their address if you even decide to come. It's today, July seventh." turning back around, she grabbed the gift she was going to give to the little boy before leaving the house.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Roku!" a small boy squealed, rapping his tiny arms around his friend.

"Thank you, Kouu!" the said boy smiled, looking at his friend with bright eyes, Kouu had dark blue hair with dark black eyes, looking exactly like his father, Gray Fullbuster. Across the room, Lilac stood next to her mother and father, Erza and Jellal, her purple hair stood out next to her moms red hair, but as dark as her fathers blue. In Erza's arms held another little girl, Yana, dark red hair with blue tips were starting to show on her head. The doorbell rang making Lucy huff as she tried to get up. "No no Lucy! You stay there, don't strain yourself anymore than you need to." her husband scolded, opening the door instead. Running inside, Hikari and Celeste ran in, their blonde hair in messy bunches. Sting and Yukino appeared behind them, hugging Natsu before going to sit by the blonde. Immediately, Yukino started to try to ease the pain that she was experiencing.

Next came in Chelia. At the sight of her, Roku ran up to her happily. "Chelia! Hi! Hi!"

"Hi Roku, happy birthday!" she laughed, leaning down to give the small boy a hug. Laughing, Roku ran back to his younger friends as they started to chatter happily, showing off their stuffed animals that they clutched in their hands. Looking over at Lucy, the pinkette sat down next to Yukino and looked at the panting blonde. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

"Oh yes, just a bit tired is all." the woman whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "Is she going to go into labor." the younger woman whispered to the older woman. Looking over, Yukino nodded sadly.

"Yes, it looks like it. but there's nothing I can do till contractions starts." she explained. Sting and Yukino were doctors, they were the people who delivered Roku, and they seemed determined to even get Nashi out next. "But let's get her moved to the bed first." helping the blonde up, the silver haired woman led her into her own bedroom. Natsu suddenly jumped, worry crossing is face as he saw his wife leaving.

"Is she alright?" he asked frantically, looking at Chelia.

"Yukino thinks she's going to start giving birth soon, so she's getting her settled in. Don't worry, with Sting here as well, there'll be nothing to fear." Nodding slowly, the man sat back down in his seat. He jumped back up when the door was rung again. Confusion came over him, wasn't everyone here already? Opening the door, he rose an eyebrow at a boy with raven, purple hair.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Natsu! You remember me, right? I'm Romeo!"

"Romeo," the said man echoed, looking at the boy with wide eyes. "Oh, yes! Hi there!" shaking hands with the young man, he looked him over. "You've grown some I see."

"Oh yes, and so has Wendy." he smiled, moving to the side to show the young woman standing there with a nervous look.

"H-hi Natsu." the said man just stared at the girl that Lucy had adopted that felt like ages ago. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a scream, making everyone snap their heads to the room that Lucy was being held in. "Was that Lucy?" Wendy asked, her eyes round with shock. He nodded, backing up a bit.

"Please, come in." he gestured to the inside. Following him, they looked around to see everyone looking at them now. She blinked when she saw a blonde little boy run up to Natsu, his olive green eyes glowed with nervousness as he tugged the mans shirt.

"Daddy, is Mommy okay?" he asked, looking back down the hall. The sound of a door just closed, silencing another scream that was starting to rip through the air once again.

"Uh, yes, Roku. Just, Nashi is coming."

"Wow! Today?! On my birthday! Cool!" he squealed, running over to his friends to tell them the news.

"So...that's your son?" Wendy whispered, staring at the little boy. Natsu nodded, smiling softly.

"That's Roku, he was born six years ago exactly on this day. Only a year and a few months after Lucy and I got married." he explained, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Ah...okay..." she looked uncomfortable with what he had said. He was just about to ask when he heard his name being called from the room Lucy was in.

"Natsu! Come here and help us for once second!" Sting shouted. Running down to the room, he went in and immediately grabbed Lucy's hand, who winced in pain. "She's just having a bit of trouble, she need emotional support to finish this." the blonde man explained, standing right beside Yukino, who was waiting for the baby to come out. Whispering encouraging words into his wife's ear, Lucy whimpered before screaming as she pushed once again.

After a few more pushes, a small cry came out of the new borns mouth. Wrapping her up in a blanket, Yukino handed the newborn baby to her parents, who both glowed with happiness. "Welcome to the world, Nashi." Lucy whispered, staring down at her daughter lovingly. Natsu sighed in relief, but quickly turned to panic when he looked at Sting and Yukino. Softening their gazes, they both shook their heads. A few years earlier, when Roku was born, he had a smaller sister, Kitai, his twin, who was born a few hours later. Though, as soon as she was born, she had a lot of medical problems in her. Three days later after birth, Kitai died, her loud wails had stopped one night on an operation, and the cold night swept her life away with the flower petal that wiggled free from their flowers.

Sadness welled up in Natsu, remembering his first daughter disappearing from his grasp. Looking at his new one, one thought swept through his mind. _Don't worry, I'll never let you leave us this early...for your mothers, brothers, and mines sake. _he thought, shaking away the cries Lucy screamed when they told them Kitai had died. "Mommy! Is that my new sister!" Roku squealed, running after, followed slowly by Wendy. Peering over the bed, the boys eyes lit up at the sight of the little infant that slept in his mothers arms. "Hi Nashi," he whispered, setting his chin down on his hands. "Happy birthday, Kitai wishes you a happy birthday too, we were all born on the same day you know, we're special." he whispered his last sentence, now staring silently at his new sister.

"Hi...Lucy." Wendy smiled weakly, looking at the blonde softly. Looking at Wendy in surprise, Lucy stuttered in surprise.

"W-Wendy?" Natsu blinked softly as the two hugged, and Lucy wept silently in happiness. Looking outside, he stared at the blazing sun that shone brightly. He finally realized, that all four of their children were finally with them. Even if Wendy was adopted, and Kitai died, all of them were here. Looking at his eldest one, he remembered when Lucy announced, she was going to get a daughter. When he first saw her, he told her that he loved Lucy. But, he too, fell in love with the one he calls his daughter today.

"Oh Wendy," Lucy smiled. "Welcome home."

"Sorry I took so long...Mom."

"I don't mind, I knew you would come back one day."

"Well, every girl has a family somewhere, even when I was an orphan, but Lucy, you are my family. And that will never change."

_**The End**_


	11. NEW STORY COMING OUT SOON

**Hello Wendy fans! I know quite a few of you have been a bit upset that Wendy ended in a rush and all, so I'm announcing that a new story calling "The Untold Stories of Wendy" is coming out soon, and it will answer a lot of questions that might be going through your head about Wendy's birth mother, Dan and Juliet, and maybe even more! I'd love to hear what you would want to know about Wendy for the new story, because this is for you! **

**DM YOUR RESPONSES BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE AS WELL HAVING IT BE PRIVATE TO OTHERS **

**I really hope you guys will like this, I just feel like I should make a separate story for this because I don't want to edit it all in between chapters and all that. Life is kinda hard for me right now, I'm super depressed and stuff, but, that doesn't mean I want to continue Wendy and reveal many secrets the story holds. **

**Hope you're all pumped for this!**

**-Luvviez**


End file.
